


War Again

by lea_hazel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanmix, Gen, Transcribed, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragon Age fanmix on the theme of war. Created for the 2013 reverse big bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Again

**Author's Note:**

> The accompanying story is [All That Lives Must Die](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907460), by SorchaCahill.
> 
> The mix is available for listening [on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOjdvgmx2Zc&list=PLYJAI0xhaY7-LZZrBwU9skYJVN_DJualx&feature=mh_lolz).

 

**1\. War Again - Balkan Beat Box**

" _Who's going to gain out of this war again? Hooligan in a tie rule again._ "

**2\. See That My Grave Is Kept Clean - Blind Lemon Jefferson**

" _Did you ever hear them church bells toll?_ "

**3\. Keep Your Eyes on the Prize (Gospel Plow) - Mavis Staples**

" _I got my hand on the gospel plow, won't take nothing for my journey now._ "

**4\. In My Time of Dying (Jesus Gonna Make Up My Dying Bed) - Blind Willie Johnson**

" _And if these wings should fail me, Lord, won't you meet me with another pair?_ "

**5\. If You Tolerate This Your Children Will Be Next - Manic Street Preachers**

" _But we'll forget it all again._ "

**6\. Part of the Glory - Balkan Beat Box**

" _Everybody wants to be king of the world._ "

**7\. And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda - Liam Clancy**

" _Then we started all over again._ "

**8\. Brothers in Arms - Dire Straits**

" _Let me bid you farewell, every man has to die._ "

**9\. Suicide Is Painless - Theme from M.A.S.H.**

" _And I can take or leave it if I please._ "

**10\. Urge to Be Violent - Balkan Beat Box**

" _There's only one thing worth fighting against._ "


End file.
